


Water Therapy

by hero_of_derp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, It started out as a ship how did it end up like this, M/M, Tavros in a Wheelchair, it was only a ship it was only a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram lived a normal nerdy life, until an accident he can't recall robs him of his legs. He enters his junior year of high school in a wheelchair, and he adjusts to his new seated life as his friends do the same. The thought of a girlfriend never crosses his mind, until a chance meeting at a swimming pool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tavros Awakens, Goes to School, and an Invitation is Set Forth

The gentle, steady _beep....beep...beep.._. was what finally stirred him. His eyes were still heavy, and any words he had couldn't escape the fog of his mind. All he could handle was a gentle groan, and even then it was weak and shaky. His lips hurt, cracked, and he tasted blood when he ran his tongue over them.He didn't register the voice and the hand squeezing his gently at first, until he finally opened his eyes and turned his head. It took an effort and felt exhausted just from that.

"Tavito, Dios mio. We were worried hermanito." His other brother grinned, holding onto his hand.

"What happened?" Tavros croaked out. His body felt heavy and numb, his mind was lagging as he tried to think. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was being at Gamzee's, and they'd been jamming... "Where's papa?" He swallowed and it almost hurt, this throat was so dry. "...Can I have some water...?"

"The doctor will be 'ere in a sec. Papa's at work." His older brother ran his free hand through Tavros' hair, and when Tavros wrinkled his nose at the affection Rufioh laughed. His brother's hair was unkept, messy, and not in his usual styled way. His roots were showing in the red streaks of his hair, and he looked tired, a bit pale.

"Rufioh, como es?"

"Bien." Rufioh pulled his chair closer, and Tavros turned his head slightly to watch him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No." Tavros looked up and squinted at the lights. His eyes felt crusty and dry. His body felt awful and numb. He could barely move his head, arms, or hands.

"They said that might happen."

"Rufioh..." His brother went quiet. "What happened?"

"...Tav..." Rufioh's voice was a little rough. "You were in an accident..."

\---------------------- 4 months later --------------------

On a brisk September morning, a college student did the chores that he'd gotten used to lately. He woke up, brushed his hair, then, still in his pajamas, went into his brother's room. He turned on the light (after tripping over the wheelchair), and moved the bars so he could shake his brother awake. Together they checked for bedsores and did morning arm and upper body stretches while the timer on the coffee maker in the kitchen kicked on.

Tavros only needed help getting his pants on, and then, as he did every morning, he shoo'dhis brother out of the room, pulled himself out of bed, and flopped into his wheelchair. While his brother made breakfast, he wheeled into the bathroom to use it, combed his hair (everyfew days he'd shave the sides of his head to keep his mohawk in pristine condition, but today was not one of those days), and brushed his teeth. Of course some mornings (mostly on theones where he shaved) he took a shower too, in the little fold out chair they'd installed.

And of course, more than once he'd found Rufioh sitting in the chair, taking a shower and drinking a beer. He claimed it was great.

Tavros rolled out of the bathroom and could smell the eggs and chorizo cooking in the kitchen as he rolled back to his bedroom for his shirt, hoodie, and book bag. Shirt on, hoodie over his lap, and book bag over it, he rolled back out, leaning back and turning the wheelchair on the back wheels.

"Rufioh, I need my meds," Tavros reminded as he came into the dining room. Their house wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was one story (thank goodness), and rather modest given his father's work, but it was cozy, and Tavros liked it. He rolled to the table and Rufioh laughed as he rolled up their burritos and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry hermanito, I won't forget." He brought the plates over, setting one in front of Tavros, and went back for their drinks. Coffee for him, juice for Tavros, with a glass of water to be safe. One last trip for the meds, and Tavros popped the pills and chugged some water to keep them down before digging into his breakfast.

As he ate, he checked his phone. One text from Karkat. Three from Gamzee. One from Vriska (which he didn't open - it was just an image and he knew it wasn't going to be good). He texted replies as Rufioh went off to shower and fix his hair. Breakfast done and juice drank, Tavros sat back in his chair and looked at his calendar on his phone. A physical therapy appointment on Saturday, and one with his psychologist to check up on his first couple weeks of school...

A loud squawk startled him, reminding him of chores to be done. "I'm coming!" He said, putting his phone down into his lap. He went to the corner of the living room and laughed, uncovering the large cage. "Hi Tinkerbull." The cockatiel chirped at him, pacing on a perch, and he refilled her seed dish. He checked her water, and it was full, so he pulled back and went back to the table, piling the dishes into his lap and taking them into the kitchen. He loaded the dishwasher and heard the shower stop when he closed it back up. A hairdryer started up, and Tavros went to the counter, reaching for the lunchbags.

It was an effort to make the lunches everyday, but he did it. It was the least he could do for his brother, and to try to stay independent. It kept him stretching at least, for things in the fridge, or pulling himself up onto the counter (and occasionally getting stranded on the counter and having to wait for Rufioh to get back out).

By the time they lunches were done, so was Rufioh, and they turned the radio on for Tinkerbull before leaving the house. Tavros pulled a hat on as Rufioh wheeled him down the driveway, and pulled himself into the passenger seat so the wheelchair could get folded up. Rufioh plopped down next to him in the driver's side, started up the car, and off they went.

The school was only a few blocks away. Tavros could wheel there himself but, especially in the cold, Rufioh insisted on driving him. It was easier, warmer, and faster, and when they pulled up to the school, Rufioh put the car in park and got out to get Tavros' wheelchair. He set it up, and just as Tavros was getting out, a certain friend swaggered up, hands in the pockets of his oversized hoodie.

"Heeeeyo Tavbro, heyo Rufibro," Gamzee said, words drawled out. His hair was messy (no surprise), and he was wearing what seemed to be pajama pants (also no surprise). "How are you guys doing on this fiiiine-ass morning."

"Hey Gamzee," Tavros said as he lifted himself into his wheelchair. Gamzee just smiled lazily, eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't offer to help or make a nuisance of it, which Tavros appreciated. If he'd had real trouble, Gamzee wouldn't have even asked before helping, but Tavros could get in and out of his chair on his own, and Gamzee knew it.

"I'll leave him in your capable stoner hands," Rufioh said, grinning at Gamzee. Tavros had long been worried about Rufioh's thoughts on his friendship with Gamzee, until he'd found Rufioh's bong. College kids. "I can't pick you up after school, can you guys make it home okay?"

"I'll walk him. We can enjoy this fine miracle weather. Maaaaan, it really is pretty. Look at this, weather all changing and getting crisp, and leaves falling-"

"Yeah, we'll be okay. I'll see you later Rufioh," Tavros said, smiling as Gamzee continued to talk on about the weather and the miracles of autumn. "I'll order a pizza or something for tonight."

"Sounds good!" Rufioh waved at them before getting into his car and leaving, and Tavros looked up at Gamzee and waited for him to finish, digging through his backpack to get the gloves he used to turn his wheels.

"-And cider and hot cocoa, fucking magical delishiousness all up in my mouth, all beautiful, like drinkin' pure cosmos. Y'know what I mean Tavbro?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Tavros laughed and looked up at Gamzee as he pulled his gloves on. "Come on, lets get inside." He started forward, and Gamzee strolled along beside him, hands still in the pockets of his hoodie. "How do you like your classes so far?"

"They ain't bad. Got a class with Karbro before lunch. Pretty sweet man. History is like, super cool with Karbro around. He knows lots of shit. Great notes." Gamzee opened the door and walked through when they got there, holding it open to Tavros.

"He does." Tavros laughed. "I have him in my English class and math. He kept checking his phone all day during class yesterday though. I thought it was going to get taken." Tavros and Gamzee wheeled up to Tavros' locker, and he shifted out a few books and notebooks to get ready for his first couple classes. He put his lunch into his locker as well and closed the locker door, spinning the lock.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Echoed down the hall, followed by another long string of curse words, and Tavros took his hat off, sticking it into his backpack. "WHO STEPPED ON MY SHOES. I WILL FUCKING FUCK YOU UP." There was a pause and then, "AUGH! TEREZI GOD DAMN IT!" A loud cackling echoed over the chatter of students. A very familiar cackling.

"I guess Karkat and Terezi are here," Tavros said, looking up as the first wave of students getting of buses showed up.

"He needs to just chill with a good jam session," Gamzee said, as the short teenage fury elbowed his way through the crowd and spotted them. He was wearing his usual oversized black sweater, and was taking off a purple scarf Tavros hadn't seen before. His black hair was messy (when wasn't it?), and his freckles seemed to multiply whenever he got angry, which was always. Sufficed to say, he had many.

"Hi Karkat," Tavros said, waving as the other sophmore got to his locker and struggled to open it. "Hi Terezi."

The blind student grinned at them, tapping the floor with her cane while her other hand had the leash of her service dog. She made out a path to Tavros, and her service dog, a large white monstrosity, sniffed at Tavros before whining. "Oh ho, she wants to say hello." She reached with her cane and jabbed at Karkat's shoe again when she found it, making Karkat yell again and threaten to take her cane away.

"Hi girl," Tavros said, smiling, and he leaned forward to give the dog a scratch behind the ears. "Are you being good for Terezi?" The dog tilted her head for proper ear scratches, and Tavros laughed. "I bet you are!"

"Man Tavros is like a prop motherfucking magical Dr. Doolittle with all these animals man," Gamzee observed with his usual charm. "All bein' able to communicate and calm an' shit."

"Yeah, it's REAL GREAT," Karkat said, slamming his locker shut. He turned to open Terezi's for her, and she felt around in her locker, reading the braille tags she'd put up to find the right things. "Real fucking MAGIC. Doesn't have anything to do with his fucking ANIMAL WHISPERER OF A FATHER GAMZEE."

"Father Gamzee? Naw man, I ain't a priest Karbro." Gamzee gave a lopsided smile, and Karkat groaned and hit the back of his shoulder with a notebook.

Tavros laughed and pet Terezi's dog one last time. "Terezi do you want any help getting to first period?" He offered, and Terezi politely declined.

"No, I'm going to find Dave and harass him," she said, tapping her cane on the floor again. "I'll see you all later." She grinned as she started away, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"TEREZI FORGOT TO CLOSE HER LOCKER," he yelled, and she cackled from down the hall as he slammed it shut. "I swear between her and Nepeta I don't know how I keep my SANITY. Not to mention Kankri always pulling his social justice SHIT. He's trying to convince dad to not celebrate Christmas or Halloween this year because APPROPRIATION." Karkat waved his hands in the air. He stopped mid wave when his pocket buzzed, and he reached into it to grab his cellphone. He typed away quickly before stuffing it back.

"Relax Karbro," Gamzee said, tossing an arm around Karkat's shoulder. "Ain't no one can stop the magic of Christmas, y'know?"

Karkat just glared at Gamzee and Tavros laughed. "Come on guys, we better get to class," Tavros said. The halls were beginning to empty, leaving room for him to maneuver in his chair. "We don't want to be late."

The morning routine at school was largely the same every day, though some days Karkat didn't wear his new purple scarf, and some days Gamzee skipped school entirely, most likely to sit at home and 'jam' with his various varieties of pot. Some days Tavros got ready on his own when Rufioh had pulled an all nighter for school. It wasn't until December that Tavros disrupted their usual friendly bickering with a question.

"Hey guys... do...um...a-any of you want to go to the pool?" Tavros stared down at his sandwich, almost embarrassed by the question, and for no reason. It was in his nature though, such anxiety, and rather constantly. Always nervous, always unsure. Even before the wheelchair he'd been a shy little thing. 

"The pool?" Gamzee asked, still smiling, hair still mussed. But it was long enough that Nepeta, Karkat's step-sister-to-be was currently weaving tiny braids into it.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Nepeta said, looking at Tavros. She was all smiles, but she tilted her head and looked at him, scruching up her nose with a small frown."But you've never mentioned the pool before. Can you even go in it? I mean with your legs at all?"

Tavros nodded. "Well uhm. Actually in physical therapy we've been doing stuff in the water. And it's a lot of fun so my psychologist suggested I go swimming with friends. And I need help getting in and out anyway and... uhm..." He'd looked up, but gradually looked back down at his sandwich, his words growing softer. "We don't really...have to go...if you guys...don't want to..."

"Well I think it sounds great! I'll go!" Nepeta smiled, and looked at Karkat expectantly. "Karkitty, you'll go too right?"

"Don't CALL ME KARKITTY! AND FINE I'LL GO. It's not like I have a choice, Dad will MAKE me go with you no matter what, for some stupid fucking sibling bonding or something fucking stupid like that," Karkat said. With that, Nepeta abandoned her braiding to hug Karkat around the neck, and he screeched loudly and flailed his arms. Everyone knew there was no getting Nepeta off when she decided to hug, but Karkat fought it every time.

"So that's two. Guess I'll go too," Gamzee agreed. "Haven't been swimmin' in a long time, but  
maybe it's just like riding a bicycle."

"You can't ride a bicycle, dumbass," Karkat said, finally giving up on getting Nepeta away.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'll stick to the shallows I guess..." Gamzee looked thoughtful, staring up at the ceiling.

"G-great!" Tavros smiled, sitting up a little straighter. "That's great! It'll be a lot of fun, I promise! This saturday ok? At the pool. Thanks guys! T-this is gonna be great!"


	2. Of Chance Meetings and Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the pool visit arrives, and Karkat brings a friend.

Most kids had better things to do on a Saturday evening than go to the pool thankfully, so it was relatively empty. Added to the fact that is wasn't exactly swimming season, and it wasn't so surprising that there were, perhaps, 20 people at the pool. It was fairly calm, with kids in the shallower ends and teenagers in the deeper ends. The lifeguard yelled out a few times at people rough housing, but for the most part it was calm.

A worker at the pool had to help Tavros into the water itself, but once he was in the water, and holding onto the edge, he was fine. Gamzee stuck by him, looking stoned out of his gourd.

"Man, this water is mutha fuckin' warm and shit. Feels good, man. Like I'm all wrapped up in a warm blanket right out of the dryer. But wet an' relaxing and shit, y'know?"

"I know what you mean Gamzee." Tavros laughed as kept onto the edge, and looked up when a small shadow fell over him. "Hi Karkat, hi Nepeta!"

"Hi Tavros! Wheeee!" Nepeta skipped back, then did a running leap into the pool where the water got deeper, splashing water all around. 

"Enthusiastic isn't she?" Someone said from behind Karkat, leaning around him to see. It was then that Tavros noticed Karkat had one hand behind him, and a small blush across his cheeks. Karkat's friend was tall and blond, and had a large, bright purple streak of hair at the very center of what would have been bangs if his hair wasn't brushed back.

"Guys, this is Eridan," Karkat grumbled, and his friend stepped to Karkat's side and nodded at them. The hand Karkat had been holding behind him was revealed, fingers locked with Eridan's. "He's my...boyfriend."

"Woooah Karbro, you all up and like, in a relationship. Good for you man. I'm Gamzee Eribro-"

"-GAMZEE DON'T BRO HIM-"

"And this muthafucker here is Tavros. He's our little badass animal whisperer type. Man he can get all friendly with any animal. Like a Disney princess and shit man. Like he could just whistle a little tune and some deer or elk or moose would come galloping in-"

"-NONE OF THOSE THINGS GALLOP GAMZEE OH MY GOD STOP TALKING YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME-"

"-and come to his rescue. It's pretty intense and all-"

"-THAT'S IT."

Karkat took to the pool, wading through the waist-deep water at Gamzee, who continued to ramble even as Karkat reached to cover his mouth. Gamzee grabbed at Karkat's wrists, and the boys wrestled, splashing water.

Tavros laughed and looked up at Eridan, smiling. "Don't mind them. They've b-been friends since like kindergarten and Gamzee is like a huge pot head and just kind of rambles. I'm Tavros Nitram."

"Ah." Eridan sat down at the edge before slipping into the water. "Wait, Nitram...Not the animal guy?"

"That's my dad." Tavros nodded, and smiled again as Karkat gave up trying to shut up Gamzee, who was still rambling. "Uh.. I don't know if Karkat told you but I'm-"

"In a wheelchair, yes." Eridan nodded, then shrugged, lifting his hands out of the water. "But what does it matter? That's not something I, or anyone else, should judge you on. And anyone who does is a tool or an idiot." He sniffed, lifting his chin slightly. "I refuse to associate with either." His nose wrinkled, as if the very thought was distasteful.

"Well we better leave Gamzee alone then because he's a fucking dick." Karkat growled as he returned to them.

"Fucking dick? Naw man, I like the ladies personally. Nothin' against you guys, just not into it. I'll leave that up to you." Gamzee slapped Karkat on the back. "Though I dunno Karbro. I don't think that you're supposed ta fuck dicks. Ain't it the ass? You'd know better than me. Guess there's a kink for anythin' though-"

"OH MY GOD GAMZEE SHUT UP." Karkat shoved at Gamzee, his face steadily turning red. Even Eridan was blushing a tiny bit, staring at Gamzee. "GAMZEE I SWEAR TO GOD."

"Karbro c'mon, we're all adults here-"

"WE'RE TEENAGERS!"

"-And we should be able to have all these adult conversations an' shit."

Tavros and Eridan were both watching, and Eridan covered his mouth and coughed slightly, looking off to the side. The focus of the conversation shifted suddenly when Eridan gave a yelp and was pulled under the surface of the water. There was a scramble underwater and he popped up, coughing and clinging to the edge, and Karkat waded over to him, one hand on his back.

"Eridan! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I just -"

He was cut off as someone erupted from the water, giggling. "Got you E~RI~DAN~!" Her bikini was pink, bright against the darker, olive tone of her skin. Her hair was long and braided, a near-black, rich brown. She giggled. "Hi Karkat!"

"Hi Feferi," Karkat said, waving slightly. "I was introducing Eridan to my friends, Tavros and Gam-"

"NO, no, don't talk to that one." Eridan grabbed Feferi by the shoulders and moved between them, looking at Gamzee and blocking her view of him. "He's crazy and I don't want you catching it. Or a contact high." He narrowed his eyes, but Gamzee just smiled at them, looking pretty relaxed.

Feferi laughed and looked around Eridan, smiling brightly. And what a smile.

Tavros had been content just watching them. The water was warm and therapeutic to his arms and their near eternal ache from use. The little feeling he had in his legs was weak and numb, as if his nerves were asleep constantly, but the water helped. But now he felt dumbstruck, and was glad he could fade into the background. He suddenly felt out of place, and he sunk down in the water a bit. What was he doing here? This was a stupid idea. He was a cripple. It wasn't fair, weighing his friends down like this. And suddenly they were all looking at him, and he sunk down a bit more. "Wh....what?"

"I said, I like your mohawk!" Feferi smiled at him, hands behind her back. "That's gotta take a lot of upkeep."

"Y....yeah," Tavros said, quietly. "I have to sh-shave the sides of m-my head every f-f-few d-days."

"Wow. I hate shaving my legs every few days. I can't imagine!" She smiled again brightly, then looked at Eridan. "I'm going to go on the diving board. I'll see you guys later!" She waved before hopping out of the pool, walking along the edge towards the deeper end of the pool where the the diving board was.

"Feferi's on the swimming team at my school," Eridan explained, looking towards the diving board as she got to it. She said something to the male lifeguard, who laughed. His expression turned sour, as if he'd eaten something bad, and he narrowed his eyes. "Guy is so far out of his league he doesn't even know he's playing ball," he grumbled.

"God Eridan, are you dating Feferi or me?" Karkat wrinkled his nose and Eridan froze, turning to Karkat.

"You of course! It's just, y'know, Feferi's been my best friend since childhood, so I worry." Eridan attempted to placate Karkat, but it didn't seem to be working very well. "Karkat why don't we go out tomorrow when your dad lets you get out of church? We can go watch a movie."

"..Fine," Karkat said, nodding. 

"Man she's jumpin'," Gamzee said, pointing over at the diving board.

They all turned to look, and Tavros twisted his neck around to see. Feferi was on the end of the diving board, and she bounced on it before going into a flawless dive into the water.

Tavros stared as she came up, swimming to the edge and climbing out of the deep end. She sat on the edge and kicked her legs, laughing and looking rather pleased with herself. When she looked over at them, she waved. For a moment Tavros imagined she was waving at him, and he sank down into the water, embarrassed.

There was no way someone like that would go for someone like him...No way. And he was an idiot for even thinking like that. 

"...Hey guys I think I'm ready to go," he said, and Gamzee looked at him.

"Hey dude, that's cool. I'm good to go too. Let's get you home. And I'm gonna have some nachos. Yeeaaaah nachos. You need some help out Tavbro?"

"Yes please." Tavros' face turned a bit red, suddenly self conscious about his handicap. It was stupid. Gamzee helped him out of the water and, with a lifeguard, carried him to the locker room. Once there, Gamzee waved them off, saying he could handle it from there. Tavros sat in the shower, getting the chemicals off his skin. "I smell like the pool," he said, looking up at Gamzee, who had his wheelchair with his clothes and a towel in the seat. 

Gamzee laughed, and Tavros managed a small smile. Things never seemed quite as bad when Gamzee was laughing. Good, unjudging Gamzee, who thought nothing less of Tavros because of his wheelchair. Gamzee took and appreciated people with an honestly and near innocence that most people had left in their childhood, and Tavros appreciated it. "Gonna smell all up like chemicals for a day huh," he said. The water of the shower ended, and Tavros shifted.

"Uh...Gamzee..."

"Oh, yeah. Gonna turn around huh. It's cool Tavbro. We got the same junk but I can respect." Gamzee turned around, holding the towel out, and Tavros laughed. 

He had to lean to either side to get his swimtrunks off, and he dropped them on the floor and dried off his legs and privates. He pulled his underwear on, leaning to either side to inch it up. "Ok," he said, when he was dressed enough, reaching for his pants. Gamzee turned as he was shimmying his pants on, and he reached down to his legs, lifting them to cross so he could put on his socks and shoes. He dried off his chest while Gamzee hopped into the next shower, and reached for his bag in his chair. He pulled out a large plastic bag for his towel and trunks so it wouldn't get everything else wet.

"Gamzee, do you want to come over? Rufioh and I made some chips so that'll be really good. We can watch a movie." He grabbed his shirt and sat back when it was one, smoothing out wrinkles before he moved to his chair. He grunted as he lifted himself up, then sighed when he was settled.

"That'd be awesome Tavbro. Your bro is like, magical. He's all smart'n'shit. Could probably find the pot of gold at the end of tha rainbow. Yeeeeah..." Gamzee stepped out holding his trunks, and Tavros raised his hand to shield his eyes from Gamzee's naked body.

"Awesome. Just... get dressed?" Tavros smiled and looked down at his lap. "You're still k-kinda naked."

"Aw man, just appreciating the natural feelings. The air an' sun and shit."

"We're inside, Gamzee. That's just the lights."

"Oh, yeah..." Gamzee looked off, mouth open a bit, just staring at the wall.

"...Gamzee. Gamzee!"

"Huh?"

"You're still naked."

"Oh, sorry Tavbro."

When Gamzee finally got dressed and they both had their coats (and in Tavros' case, a hat) on, they left the pool and started down the street. It was a crispy, icy day, and a few large, lazy snowflakes were making their way from the sky to their path. The city did a good job of keeping the sidewalks and roads clear of ice, and they'd already been through with salt, it seemed, as the passage across it was relatively easy on Tavros' wheelchair.

"So man, Tavbro, what'd'you think about this whole thang with Karbro? All up and datin' a dude from another school?" Gamzee asked suddenly, as they waited by a crosswalk.

"Oh, I don't think it's bad. If Karkat wants to date another boy, that's okay with me. As long as he's happy." Tavros smiled at Gamzeee, but it faltered slightly when Gamzee shook his head. "What?"

"Naw bro, that's not what I mean. We jus' don't know nothin' about this dude. Ain't got no problem with Karkat and dudes. Just the ones I don't know about. Gotta watch out for Karbro, yeah?" Gamzee nodded, starting across the street when the crosswalk sign flashed green. Long legs meant long strides, and Tavros moved fast to keep up with him. As stupid as Gamzee might seem to others, Tavros knew he was insightful. At least, he was when he wasn't totally baked. He was also protective of his friends and, if the mood hit him, violent and quick to lash out to protect them. The rage he'd expressed when he found out about Tavros' legs...Tavros had never seen someone so angry.

"Oh.. Well.. he still seems nice, you know? And he has good tastes in friends. I mean, he is dating Karkat. And his friend Feferi seems nice." He kept wheeling, but stopped when he realized that Gamzee had stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder, and Gamzee was grinning at him. "What?"

"Nothin' Tavbro. Jus' thinking." Gamzee gave a little giggle and crossed the gap between them with a few long steps. "Alrigh' Tavbro. You promised me nachos. Let's get cookin'." He grabbed the handles of Tavro's wheelchair and started to push, and Tavros yelled, holding onto the arms of his chair. The yell turned to a laugh as they moved faster than before, not having to wait for Tavros' wheels.

Gamzee must have been really hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been crazy and I was helping a friend move so I haven't had much time to write or work on the fic much! Still, here we are. My headcanon for humanstuck Eridan is seen here, and in my head he's French and Russian. Fef meanwhile, is distantly Mediterranean. Of course if it hasn't been clean, Tavros is latino, Gamzee is just caucasian, and Karkat is...well we're not sure. Distantly native american, perhaps, with some southern blood. Terezi I didn't really describe because she doesn't show up much in the story, so that's up to your interpretation.
> 
> Anyways, enough of that! Thanks for those that have read and left kudos, I'm glad some people are enjoying the story. :3


	3. Christmas Break and Airplane Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Break comes, goes, and spring break comes - Hawaii is waiting!

Their finals for the first half of the year came and went, and Christmas break started with, at least for Tavros, a trip to both of his therapists. His physical therapist encouraged him and congratulated how he was doing, and his psychologist seemed pleased as well at his improvement. He'd never had a high self esteem, but being in a wheelchair had made it worse. However, he was learning to at least like himself again.

After his appointment with his psychologist, he rolled out of the building and towards a familliar car. "Hi Ruf- Papa!" He said, surprised when the driver's side opened and it wasn't his older brother. He wheeled a little faster, smiling up at his father. "You're back?"

"We finished the documentary in time for Christmas." His father, Simon, smiled. "Africa was quite a place. Hopefully some day you can come with me." He gave Tavros' mohawk an affectionnate messing, and Tavros reached up to run his hands through it. "I did bring back pictures and gifts, of course."

"It's enough to have you home," Tavros said, smiling, and his father's expression softened. He was helped into the car, excitedly asking all kinds of questions about his father's trip. How hot was it? Did he meet any cool animals? Did he get to pet a Rhino? Or a cheetah? Were there any cool bovines there? After all, cows were Tavros' favorite animal.

"Rufioh's making spaghetti for dinner," his father said, "And after that I'll tell you two all the stories."

Tavros pumped his fists into the air. He'd always loved his father's work, even dreamed of following in that career. But, well, with a wheelchair, that was fairly impossible and Tavros was a realist. He couldn't go places in a wheelchair, and most animals showed more caution at him and his wheels. He had gone to the zoo a few times since then, patiently sitting and letting animals investigate him until they realized that he had some treats and pets for them.

When they got home, Rufioh was just adding the noodles, wearing his apron ("Kiss the Cook") and a ratty old band t-shirt with an equally ratty pair of blue jeans. "Welcome home," he called when the door opened. "Papa insisted on picking you up hermanito." He grinned as Tavros wheeled past the kitchen. "Check out the tree."

"Wow!" Tavros said, wheeling into the living room. He went to Tinkerbull's cage and opened it, and the cockatiel hopped onto his finger when it was offered. The bird crawled up to his shoulder, perching their happily as Tavros went over to the tree. A few ornaments that their father had clearly brought back were scattered among the branches, and Tavros grinned. "It's so cool... Oh papa!" He reversed in his wheelchair and spun around to look towards the kitchen. "I asked Rufioh but since you're home I better ask you too. Is it okay if I have Karkat and Gamzee over tomorrow?"

"Of course." His father nodded. "Just don't be up too early. I plan on sleeping in, since I'm home." He smiled, and Tavros giggled. Tavros promised to be quiet, and that seemed to be the end of it.

The next day, Karkat showed up first, wearing his purple scarf again. Tavros was still in his pajama pants, and he was wheeling up as Rufioh opened the door. "Hey Rufioh," Karkat said, nodding up at the elder brother, before stepping in. He took off his scarf and dropped his bag on the floor, taking off his coat.

"Hey Karkat." Rufioh grinned and ruffled Karkat's hair. Karkat made a hissing-choking sound, and moved quickly to fix his hair. Rufioh laughed and closed the door. "Let Gamzee in when he gets here?" 

"We will," Tavros said, smiling.

"Alright. I'll be in my room." Rufioh waved at them before dissapearing down the hall. 

"C'mon," Tavros said, wheeling into the living room. He lifted himself onto the couch with a small grunt, legs resting over the edge. Karkat joined him once his coat was off, and he dragged his bag over. "The anime is all set up. So we just have to wait for Gamzee."

"He sounded pretty fucking out of it this morning when I called him," Karkat grumbled as he sat. "So who knows when he'll fucking show up. We should just start without him."

"No that wouldn't be fair!" Tavros shook his head and frowned at Karkat. "We're starting a new anime. It wouldn't be nice to start without him!" When Karkat groaned, Tavros ducked his head slightly. "Uhm...well we could watch a movie or something until he gets here." He picked up the remote control and turned the tv on, switching it from the video imput to the one for the television. It was currently set to bunch of spanish people arguing on some latin, daytime television. Papa Nitram must have been watching it before Tavros had gotten up. Tavros passed the control to Karkat, and the other teen began to flip through the guide. "S...so Karkat, how are you and Eridan doing?"

"We're fine," Karkat said, finding some stupidly mind numbing cartoons. "He wanted his scarf back for the holidays so I bought him a new one so I could keep it." He shrugged, looking back at Tavros. "How're you and...?"

"And who?" Tavros blinked, staring at Karkat dumbly, all wide eyed and innocent. 

"...Nevermind." Karkat exhaled a sharp breath through his nose and looked back at the television. It was almost an hour before there was a knock on the door, and Gamzee strolled in before Karkat could get up to let him in. "GAMZEE WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO FUCKING LET YOU IN. THAT'S RUDE!"

"Chills Karbro," Gamzee said, reeking of pot, and eyes a bit let. "Mannn I was making us some brownies but I up and ate a bunch before I knew it, and then I had to eat some cheetos. Then I got real tired and took a nap. Sorry I'm so late."

"It's okay," Tavros said (as Karkat screeched how it wasn't alright and in fact was really rude and geez Gamzee can't you do anything right, come on now). "We waited for you before we started."

"Aw man, thanks Tavbro. That's real mutha fucking kind of you and Karbro." Gamzee left his shoes at the door and strolled across the room, dropping his bag by the couch. 

They started up the anime once they were all settled, and Tavros sighed happily, pulling a blanket on around his shoulders when he got a little cold. He'd always been sensitive to cold. Perhaps Karkat was too, seeing as he wore a sweater almost constantly except on the hottest of summer days. Gamzee seemed to be fine no matter the temperature, or perhaps he just didn't care.

Karkat got up a few episodes in, getting them all drinks and coming back with a bowl of popcorn. 

All things given, it was a good way to end their Christmas break, and after a short gift exchange they left. A few days later, and it was time to go back to school. 

The new classes started up, and they were given a free period of study hall, and the trio was together, as was Terezi, and the four of them often sat in the corner and chatted as they worked on their respective homeworks (except Karkat, who was almost constantly texting with who Karkat assumed was Eridan).

One day, Karkat nudged Tavros with his elbow and leaned over. "Hey, Tavros. Do you have any plans for spring break?"

Tavros shook his head. "Nu-uh. Why? What's up?"

"Eridan and I were planning on taking a trip. Then we figured, why not make a group of it? There's one more space open if you want it. You'd be rooming with Gamzee." Karkat raised his brows, waiting.

"That could be fun. I'll need to ask Papa. He'll want more information... Where are we going?" Tavros smiled at Karkat.

"Hawaii. Eridan's family has a little vacation estate there, and there's a few small houses they rent out. He got one put on hold. All you need to do is get they money for the ticket and any spending you want to do." Karkat nodded, then paused. "And I guess get clearence from your docs."

"Hawaii huh..." Tavros thought of the warm waters, the warm air and sun... It did sound good. Certainly better than the cold breezes and ice and snow of the town right now. "I'll ask Papa tonight. I bet he'll say yes though. It'll be fun!"

Karkat clapped him on the back of his shoulder and moved back to his cellphone, typing a response away to Eridan. Tavros stopped in the middle of a calculation for his math homework, staring off slightly. Hawaii...that'd mean a plane ride, and an early wake up to get there at any time reasonable. And he'd have to get their early so they could pack his wheelchair and wheel him onto the plane, get him settled...he hadn't been on a plane in many years. Not since middle school. But maybe it'd be good for him. Going on a trip... it sounded nice.

That night when he got home, Papa Nitram was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. Tinkerbull was on his shoulder, and bit out at the newspaper whenever it came within reach. "Hi Papa," he said, closing the front door when he was clear. "Hey, Papa, can I ask you something?"

Papa Nitram closed the newspaper and folded it, looking over the side of the couch at Tavros. "What is it Tavros?"

Tavros wheeled up to the side of the couch and settled in. "Uhm, Karkat and Gamzee a-and a couple of Karkat's friends from another school were thinking of going to Hawaii on spring break. A-and Karkat was wondering if I c-could go with. I-it could be fun. A-and I have money for the tickect m-mostly, s-so that's not a p-problem-"

"Tavros," his papa said, holding up his hand. Tavros quieted, ducking down slightly. That was it, his father was going to say no. Tavros couldn't blame him. He wasn't ready to go on a plane. And it would be more trouble than it was worth. And really it was a waste of money anyway. A ticket on an airplane. What a stupid idea. Tavros had been stupid to think he'd even let him go.

"Sorry papa, I-"

"Tavros, you can go." 

"I kn-knew it'd be a stupid idea just- what?"

"You can go." His father smiled. "I'll make you a deal. I'll pay for half your ticket, you get the rest, and any pocket money will be on you. It'll be good for you And the warm weather will help too, won't it? Just keep your grades up. I expect at least B's across the board, okay?"

Tavros broke into a grin. "R-really?! Thanks Papa!" Tavros' grin didn't waver even when his papa reached over and ruffled his mohawk and tapped his nose. 

"Remember. B's or better." His Papa nodded. As if Tavros needed another reason to keep his grades up. 

The snow started to melt but wasn't completely gone when Spring Break rolled around, and the last class came and went. They'd all agreed to meet at the airport within a few hours of being out of school, which meant that they'd all packed the night before. Rufioh offered to be their ride in, being the good and supportive big brother that he was. He picked them up after school, and all their luggage was in the trunk.

"You boys ready for some partying?" Rufioh asked when they came up after the final bell, and Tavros laughed as he got into his seat. Rufioh folded up his wheelchair and put it in the trunk atop the rest of their baggage. Gamzee and Karkat took to the back seat, and Karkat leaned forward to have steady discussion for the hour and a half drive to their airport. 

"I don't know how much partying it going to be happening," Karkat said, rolling his eyes. Tavros just laughed, looking over his shoulder at them. "I've never been to fucking Hawaii and I plan on remembering my trip."

"Man, a good trip ain't one you remember," Gamzee said, sounding pleased with himself. "Should be all kinds of mother fucking out of it to real appreciate the trip. Fucking magic. Never know where yer gonna go, just that you're there and it's just fuckin' beautiful. And the stars start ta tell you all kinds of things an' shit. And when you listen it's like a ballad of fuckin cosmic wisdom."

"..See, this is why people shouldn't do drugs," Karkat said, staring at Gamzee, who just smiled.

"So where are you guys going? Going to do anything fun?" Rufioh asked, as they cruised down the highway. "Or are you guys just going to chill on the beach and do some swimming? Eat some good food and all that?"

"More or less," Karkat said, wrinkling his nose. "There's a private beach attached to where we're staying."

"It's gonna be-"

"GAMZEE IF YOU CALL IT FUCKING MAGICAL I AM GOING TO PUSH YOU OUT OF THIS CAR."

Tavros laughed as Karkat and Gamzee got into a slapping fight in the back seat, Tavros looked at his brother. "Are you and Papa gonna be okay with Tinkerbull?" He asked. "You know how he likes his fruit. And you gotta chop it up just right, he won't eat it if it's too big."

"I know, don't worry." Rufioh laughed. "We handled him when you were in the hospital you know. Though he does like you the best. He'll be one sad birdie while you're gone. But he'll be pretty happy when you get home. Did you pack all your meds?"

"Yeah." Tavros nodded. "Meds and my bathroom stuff was first." He smiled at his brother. "And I got my cellphone charger and my phone and my wallet with back up cash. And my sunglasses, and we all got sunblock and stuff." 

"Good." Rufioh nodded. "And you call when you land.. You guys too." Rufioh looked in the rearview mirror at Karkat and Gamzee. "Call your parents, all right?"

"Yeah yeah," Karkat said, leaning forward again. "A call when we land and another when we get to the house." He groaned and sat back in his seat, hands over his face. "And I have to do a skype call with dad on Sunday so we can fucking PRAY. I never get a fucking BREAK."

"Mann Karbro, your dad's jus' trying to save your soul and junk. Though you're dating a boy so who knows. Maybe you're gonna go to hell. Ain't nothin' wrong with that. I'll see you there." Gamzee looked at peace with the idea, and Karkat shoved at his shoulder.

"IDIOT. MY DAD ISN'T THAT CLOSE MINDED, HE KNOWS I'M DATING ERIDAN AND HE SAID IT'S FINE."

Tavros laughed, looking at Rufioh. "Karkat is dating a boy named Eridan. He seems nice! We've met him a couple of times. He's going on break with us." He nodded.

"Ah, boys." Rufioh watched the road ahead, looking thoughtful. "Finding boys is great. Girls too." He reached over with his hand and ruffled Tavros' hair. "When will our little Tavito find a proper girl for himself, eh?" He grinned when Tavros jerked back.

Tavros joined in the laughing, nervous, but it was weak and forced. He looked out the window, his smile fading when it couldn't be seen. A girl, and him? Yeah, right... His hand tightened on his pantlegs, and he shook his head. No girl in her right mind would look past the wheelchair, and he didn't want some girl that would date him out of pity. That was just sad, and not fair. It wouldn't be fair to some girl, stuck with him for a reason like pitying him.

No. He'd probably die alone and old, and as far as he was concerned, that was fine. He'd have his friends, and Tinkerbull had several more years in her. When she died, he could get another bird...maybe a full cockatoo! And he could find a job somewhere that he could work, and he still got money from his youtube channel...

"Oh!" Tavros pulled his cellphone out. "I almost forgot." He turned the screen towards him and turned the camera on, letting it record. "Hey guys!" He said, waving at the camera. "No videos or sweet tunes this week. I'm heading out to, get this, Hawaii! But I bet if you go to turntechgodhead's channel, check it out, I bet he'll have lots of sick rhymes while I'm gone. If I unload anything this week, it'll be from the sunny beaches. See you soon!" He grinned and waved before turning the recorder off, and viewed it before nodding and uploading it to youtube. It would be done by tonight, and he'd update it when he got to a computer.

He'd never thought of himself as interesting, but he'd always liked writing raps, and especially after his accident it became a way to express his frustrations and thoughts. People had found them 'inspiring'. He uploaded them to his youtube account. Another youtube user had found it and began commenting on his videos, even making reply videos, and they'd even gone so far to have live rap battles over skype that they recorded and posted. It was after one of the intial ones that they'd found out that they went to the same school, and that the other person was Dave, a friend of Terezi's.

They both made money off their channels. Not a lot, but a little, and Tavros managed to pull in a few hundred bucks. Most of it went to the family, to his medical bills and Tinkerbull's upkeep, but he did get to save a bit.

"Aw man, we're in the background of Tavbro's video," Gamzee commented. "Means we're mutha fucking famous now all in this."

\----

When they arrived at the airport, Tavros felt exhausted. It would be another hour and a half before they finally got onto the plane, though, and it was good they'd arrived early. Rufioh helped Tavros into his chair while Karkat and Gamzee got their luggage out of the back. "There we are," Rufioh said, and took a quick picture of all three of them. He grinned. "You guys have a good trip, okay?" He ruffled Gamzee and Karkat's hair, and gave Tavros a hug. "I'll pick you guys up in a week!" With a last wave, Rufioh left them there, and they started inside.

Gamzee was kind enough to grab Tavros' luggage, pulling it along behind him with his own, and the three of them made their way to the luggage counter. The person standing there noticed Tavros' wheelchair and they got him one of the other agents to assist him. While they were getting one of the wheelchairs of the airport, they checked their baggage, and sat at the side of the luggage check. Karkat was texting, and finally looked up after a couple minutes.

"Eridan's already through," he said, nodding. "Waiting for us at the gate. I think we should grab something to eat though. I'm fucking hungry."

"It is about dinner time," Tavros said smiling, as the airport agent finally arrived.

Going through security took some time, with the wheelchair and all. On the way to their gate Gamzee ducked into a fast food kiosk and let them go ahead, saying he'd meet up with them later. When they arrived at the gate, they went to the ticket counter. The agent introduced Tavros to the agents there and left, and Tavros shook the hand of the pleasant looking man. The agent said they'd call him to board early, since they'd have to get the wheelchair on and off, and that he'd get off last for the same reason, and Tavros nodded.

"Thanks. T-this is my first airplane ride w-with with ch-chair." Tavros smiled, and the man smiled back. "I-is it okay if I go s-sit with my friends?"

"Absolutely! We'll call you up when we're ready."

Tavros nodded and wheeled over to where Karkat was standing and looking at a large screen on the wall. The screen showed updated arrivals times for the airplanes. Eridan was behind him, arms around him loosely, hands clasped together on the smaller teen's belly. It was cute, Tavros decided, and he laughed quietly. "It looks like o-our plane is on time," he said, and froze suddenly when someone piped up from the other side.

"Oh hi Tavros!" Feferi stepped around, smiling brightly at him. Her smile faltered slightly in surprise, as she stared at him. It took only a moment for Tavros to realize why. 

He was in a wheelchair. She hadn't seen him in it before now. His cheeks started to warm, and he ducked his head, wishing he could just hide away. His stomach churned. He was in a wheelchair, and she was in another universe, so far away from his world that it was scary. They were both human, but so different. She was a natural on land and in sea. Tavros was not.

While it all crossed through Tavros' mind, another girl stepped around Feferi. She raised a carefully shaped brow at Tavros, before smiling. Her skin was a darker tone, and her eyes were brown, and she had several bracelets around her wrist, one of which matched her bright red skirt. "Who's your friend?" She asked, looking at Karkat and Eridan.

"Kanaya, this is Tavros," Feferi said before either of the boys could speak. She seemed to have recovered from her initial shock, though Tavros knew (somewhat bitterly) that she wouldn't look at him the same again. "We met at the pool!"

"Ah." Kanaya, apparently, smiled and bowed her head in greeting at Tavros. "Kanaya Maryam. It's a pleasure."

"N-nice to meet you." Tavros gripped his wheels, self consciously. Kanaya, seeming pleased with the stuation, turned to Feferi, continuing whatever conversation they'd had before, and Feferi giggled.

"Hey Tav-bro, what's wrong?" Gamzee drawled, leaning down to Tavros' level.

"N-nothing," Tavros said, but when he looked at Gamzee he knew that the other teen didn't believe him. He swallowed, looking back down at his lap. "R-really Gamzee it's nothing. I-I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Gamzee's expression changed from his usual, distant calm, to somewhat distressed and frustrated, eyebrows wrinkled as he gazed at Tavros. "Tavros," he said, and Tavros startled at the use of his full name. That was almost unheard of for Gamzee. Gamzee, their gentle giant of a stoner Gamzee, who called everyone his brother and sister. "You know you can talk to me."

"I-I know Gamzee. Uhm...ah....M-Maybe l-later."

"...Alright." Gamzee changed back to his usual self, standing back up. His lazy smile came back instantly.

While the other teenagers spoke to each other, introducing and making small talk, Tavros sat in silence, waiting until the airport agents called him up to the front. He waved at his friends and moved back to the desk, and they escorted him onto the airplane. As they got to the gate and they checked his ticket, another agent made the announcement to begin forming lines for boarding.

The flight attendant greeted Tavros with a smile, and introduced herself. He got to his seat and they got him settled in as the chair was wheeled away. He pulled a blanket out of his bag and set it across his lap, getting cozy once he was buckled up. Now that he was settle in, he had a chance to look around, taking in the plane. It was an older plane, if he had to guess, but he was sure it was still safe. There were two sets of seats, three seats wide on one side, and two wide on the other. Tavros was on the aisle seat of the two-side side, which suited him well enough.

People began getting on the plane and there was a steady even stream of chaos. People found their seats, put their baggage away, moved up and down the aisles.

Tavros swallowed when Feferi approached and Gamzee was behind her. He brought his blanket up over his cheeks and kept his eyes down, struggling not to either choke or cry. He wasn't sure. 

"Hey Fefi-sis," Gamzee drawled out when he looked at the numbers over the seats. "Man, could do you a bro a favor? Could I trade you seats? I all up and got a window seat next to Tavros. An' my tummy's a lil upset. You got an aisle seat. Makes it easier for a brother to up and stretch his legs if ya need to, y'know?"

"Ooooh." Feferi looked up, then giggled and looked at Gamzee. "Okay!" She lifted her bag to put it in the overhead bin, and Gamzee helped, stepping back so she could get in...right between Tavros and the window. "Hi Tavros! Excuse me!"

"N-no problem," Tavros stammered. He ducked his head as the pretty swimmer settled in, and she looked out the window as she tucked her bag under the seat in front of her. Tavros turned his head and glared at Gamzee as the other teen got settled into his seat across the aisle. "Gamzee!" He hissed, and Gamzee looked at him, looking pleased as punch. "I h-ha-hhate you estupido!"

"I love you too Tav-bro," Gamzee said. He settled in comfortably. Eridan and Karkat were a row ahead of them, and Kanaya sat beside them, pulling out a book to read. Tavros sighed and pulled his blanket down, resting it on his lap. This was just his luck. He looked down at the patterns of the blanket and swallowed as everyone began to settle into their seats and the flight attendants began to go over the safety review.

He glanced to his side at Feferi, who was still gazing out the window. This was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need a new beta reader, because my usual one has been a bit busy with the holiday season and all! So this chapter is un-beta'd, hopefully it's not TOO bad. If one might be interested, feel free to send me a message on tumblr or something. My username is the same there as it is here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real homestuck fanfiction and it's sort of hilarious how it started with a simple crackship. Tavros and Feferi. The shy stammering beast and the happy bubbly beauty. My lovely friend and room mate beta'd this (and will continue to do so), as well as did a stunning rendition reading aloud the conversation in the hallway of this first chapter. I'll see if I can get a link to it by the time I put up the next chapter.
> 
> I thank anyone who reads all this junk, and ask for some patience as I continue to work on the characterization of everyone. I know I'm not perfect by any means, and there may be times that I'm way off the mark, but I try oh god do I try. Also, it's been about four years since I took Spanish, so hopefully my use of the language isn't THAT off.
> 
> Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up in a few days!


End file.
